deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Puker
[http://deadspace.ea.com/#flash/mediaid=beat2flvbestiary-20100611034929392 Dead Space 2: Necromorph Bestiarum]The Puker is a Necromorph form of a similar appearance to the Slasher but without blades.[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=3704993&id=18523496658 Facebook: Dead Space Community] The puker also has an advanced form first fought in the school. Also it is the first advanced necromorph you face. Description The Puker's body keeps the general shape of its human host, however, its legs are twisted into a single one and intestines and nerves grow from the creature's side to form a second leg. Its fingers combine into three long claws on each hand. Its eyes are nothing but holes, its face frozen in a hollow stare. On its torso, its lungs are clearly visible and yellow, storing a limited quantity of bile to be used at a moments notice, much like how the Infector carries its infectious sludge. What remains of the flesh on the Puker's body is hanging loosely around its body. The creature's constant messy expulsion of caustic fluids has melted away its lower jaw and the skin and muscle tissue of its torso, revealing its intestines. The Puker has four forms of attacks: the first is shooting a ball of the bile over a long distance which burns and prevents those hit from running if it lands. The second attack has the puker project a stream of corrosive bile at its prey at a medium distance. The third is the common slash using its disfigured claws, and the fouth is a grapple, where it grabs Isaac by the helmet and arm before vomitting on his neck and mouth. The Puker also sports a unique defense mechanism whereby their severed limbs spurt similarly corrosive bile upon dismemberment. Strategy *It is always recommended to engage this Necromorph from a distance. If you chose to attack the Puker up close, it is advised that you stasis it otherwise you run the risk of falling victim to the puker's grab attack and caustic arterial spray. *Pukers seem to move slower than most other necromorphs, and therefore are easier to run away from when encountered face to face. *Decapitation of the Puker successfully renders it unable to grab Issac at close quarters, but does not prevent it from spraying, spewing, and/or otherwise projecting vomit. Always make an effort to dispatch the limbs first. *If Issac is hit with a bile glob, he will recoil for a moment and slow down greatly, giving other Necromorphs in close proximity an opportunity to strike. *Because the Puker can stun Issac from a distance to open him up to attack from other close-by necromorphs, it would be wise for players to keep their stasis energy at its maximum capacity. *The Puker can withstand serious punishment. It can even live with missing legs, arms, and a head at one time, and still puke, making explosive weaponry a preferable method of dismemberment as they hold the potential to remove multiple limbs at once. *Pukers will spit bile globs from a distance that can be grabbed with Kinesis and hurled at other Necromorphs. If you grab the bile glob that the Puker spits and Kinesis it right back at it is is usually an instant kill even with the advanced forms, except on Hard Core difficulty. *It should be noted that enhanced Pukers are quick on their feet. Trivia *In some of the earlier concept art of the Puker, it had Slasher-like blade arms. In the finished game, the Puker has three-clawed hands that it uses to grab and manipulate its prey, notable through the death scene and first in-game encounter with the Puker. *In addition to horrible wretching and splashing sounds, the developers have used a number of colors that make humans naturally uncomfortable such as olive green, pale red, and off-white to color the Puker's vomit, intensifying it's impact on players. *Pukers are usually the result when people who are gastrically challenged (such as the elderly) become infected. This can be proved through a puker being found at the last known position of a boy's grandmother. Death Scenes thumb|right|225px|Puker death scene *The Puker overpowers Isaac as it vomits highly acidic bile on his helmet and neck, dissolving the airtight bond to his suit. The Puker then tears off Isaac's helmet and vomits into Isaac's mouth and down his throat, severely burning his face and internal organs. Isaac then struggles to regurgitate the vomit before eventually collapsing on the floor, dead. *If Isaac is able to fend the Puker off, he will grab its head and bust it off with his forearm, pushing back the Puker and giving Isaac an opportunity to finish it. *If the puker grabs a Sprawl Security Team in multiplayer, the Puker rips off their head. Gallery File:DS2.jpg|Original concept art of the Puker's face File:Facebook - The Puker.png|Another older concept of the Puker File:concept_puker.jpg|A full-body concept art of the Puker File:DeadSpace2Dementia - Puker.jpg|The Puker as seen in Dead Space 2's Dementia trailer File:Kjkjkj.jpg|The Puker's death scene File:Puker In-Game.png|The Puker in-game File:Dead-Space-2-Screenshots.jpg|A Puker spitting at Isaac File:Dead-space-2-E3-demo-header-1-.png|A puker executing Issac Sources